Options
by RillianeK
Summary: "An option. That was all I was." Will all that change? How will it all turn around? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm taking a short break from 'Look After You' for awhile. Oh so much things that are bothering me. Might as well write this to dump this problem once & for all. But I hope you all will like this. _

_-Kim :3 xoxo_

* * *

An option. That was all I was. Who threw him birthday parties when no one even planned to make him one? _Me. _Who was there for him when he was down? _Me. _Who helped him up with the girl he likes for a long time even if it hurts for me to help him? _Sadly… Me. Stupid little me…_

"Flaky, No girl should be an option. You shouldn't even prioritize Flippy if he only thought of you as an option." Petunia said

"I know but I-"

"No buts Flaky, Were your friends, we don't like to see you act stupid just for a guy who sets you as an option." Giggles said

"I kn-know…" I mumbled

"I don't want to hurt you Flaky, Face it; you're just a replacement he can't have." Petunia said

'_Just a replacement he can't have…_' Those words echoed in my mind, I knew that from the start but I just couldn't avoid Flippy.

"Tell us Flaky, Have you & Flippy had any _'special'_ encounters?" Petunia said

"I-I…"

"Spill Flaky…" Giggles said sounding concerned

"F-fine…"

Taking a deep breath, I started telling them everything that happened to me & Flippy.

_I remember when I had visited Flippy, That time he was only a small crush. He had told me he loved me and so did I. As stupid as it sounds I let him kiss me on the lips for a short while, and all the sudden he talks about Lammy… His crush… Still, I was there to hear it all. _

_Me and Flippy had hugged, kissed, and even sweet talked. But we were never officials; I don't know what we are actually. He kept talking about Lammy, and even cleared out his schedule for me & her… He'd often help Lammy sell tacos on Sundays, See her doing a few cosplays, but while me… We often see each other. _

"Flaky, Just… Try to forget him… He is not worth your time…" Petunia said

"After all those things, try to think… Was those kisses, hugs and those sweet things he kept saying to you, was it all _REALLY_ for _YOU_." Giggles said

"I g-guess your r-right…" I sobbed

Petunia & Giggles went closer to comfort me, they were right. But I couldn't help myself to see him and talk to him.

"Hush now Flaky…" Giggles said

"Although… Running away from your problems never work… So just, try to be there for him… As a friend." Petunia said

"Don't let him kiss, hug or sweet talk you. You'll look stupid for letting him do that to you." Giggles said

"I'll try my best…" I said clearing up tears

They stood up from their seats, Petunia dusted off some dust from her outfit and reached out for my hand, I gladly took it.

"Good girl, now, it's getting late… Do you want us to sleep over?" Giggles said

"N-no… I'll be f-fine." I said

"You sure?" petunia said

"Y-yeah…" I said trying to sound happy

"Okay then, we'll call you tomorrow if we'll drop by." Giggles said

"Alright…" I said

I led them to the door, and as soon as they left I went up in my room to get some early shut eye. After a short shower, I slipped into my night gown and plopped on my bed.

"What a long day…" I sighed

Seriously, what am I going to do now? Yeah sure Giggles & Petunia helped me a lot about this today; I guess I'll stick to it then. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I picked it up from the night table, to hear a voice I'd thought I never wanted to hear.

"_Hey Flaky," _

"Oh-uh… H-hi Flippy…" I said

"_Is something wrong? You sound a bit… off."_ He said

"N-nothing is wrong… I'm just tired, V-very tired." I stammered

"_Alright then, Sorry to bother you. Goodnight Flaky"_ He said

"Night Flippy." I said and dropped the call

I placed my phone under my pillow since I was too tired to place it on the table. I tried to place myself on a comfortable position; instead I kept tossing & turning on the bed. I'm not an insomniac; I just really couldn't get some decent sleep sometimes.

So I just took a small green bear and it had black pacman eyes, wearing a camo jacket similar to Flippy's, dog tags hanging around its neck and the beret on its head. Flippy gave it to me as a gift on my 18th birthday.

I turned to my left and hugged it tight. It still had his scent, so calming… My eyes were getting heavier by each second, making me fall asleep into a blissful dream.

* * *

_I promise to update soon! But mind you, this might be short. My status for the next chapter of 'Look After You' is 78%. Expect it tomorrow and hopefully the next chapter of this one :D_

_-Kimmy :_


	2. Chapter 2

_Haiyya! Personally I feel like I'm crushed, But hey, on with this! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if I don't have time to reply back, but I really appreciate your reviews!_

_Thank you Ninakietnaki & __therosiesweetheart!__ :*_

_-Kimmy G. :D xoxo_

* * *

You know what? Giggles & petunia were right, I shouldn't waste my time on someone like Flippy. Count today as a new day for me, a brand new start. Let's start with an early morning exercise, Jogging. I put on my blue tank top, black shorts and my adidas shoes. Tied my hair up, and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah… I really need to be in shape." I muttered

Not that I was fat, I just didn't have such slender curves. Now, time for a work out. I headed outside to jog to the park.

"Hey Flaky!" A voice called out

I looked right beside me, it was Splendid.

"Good morning Splendid" I said

"Morning Flaky! Well- Uh… This is new." He exclaimed

"I know, it's… Time for a change." I smiled

"Nice to know then! Well I better head out then! See ya later Flaky!" He said as he ran off in an incredible speed

It felt so good inside, I guess I can do this after all! As I had made my way to the park, I decided to buy a refreshing drink by Petunia's stand.

"Morning Petunia!" I said as I grabbed a bottle of water and paid

"Well! Good morning to you too Flaky! You seem to be… Different." She said

"I know, I think it's time for a change and it starts today." I said

"It's nice to see the new you then!" She cheered

"Alright, I better keep going, see ya!" I said and jogged off

The park is such a perfect place to jog, it's quiet, relaxing and no threat was present in sight. I put my hands on my knees in a bending position as I tried to catch my breath. I drank almost half of the bottle and got back up to my feet.

"Come on Flaky, You're almost there." I mumbled

'_After 1 kilometer that is…_' I thought to myself

Heart pounding, sweat trickling down my body; you can imagine how big the park is, because a part of it took almost a section of the forest.

I heard a few steps come closer in the same rhythm I was but faster. One thing I really need to get rid off is this paranoia. What I had just heard was all in the mind, until I spotted a figure just a meter away catching up to me but it was too late to pick up my speed faster.

"Hello Flaky, Surprised seeing you here." Flippy said

"Oh hi Flippy! Well uh… Nothing wrong to get in shape." I said

"It's so unlike you… But it's nice to see you out of your shell." He said

"Yeah…" Was all I had managed to say

"Anyway… Uh… Would you like to hang out later?" He said

"I'd like that." I said

'_WHAT? Why did I just say that…_?' I mentally screamed

I' am so stupid for saying that, why didn't I think for a second before saying that. But hey, my response didn't sound like I was too excited or anything. Plus, Petunia did say running away from my problems never help.

After 2 hours of awkward silence, catching up breaths and actually my body didn't feel tired. I felt like I'm feeling better or something.

"Uh hey, mind if we head to our homes first before meeting up?" He said

"Uh… yeah" I muttered

"Okay, meet me back here around 3:30, alright?" He said

"Sure" I said

As I had walked by two steps, he grabbed me by the hand and swiftly pulled me to him. I couldn't move since he was strong compared to me.

'_Think quick Flaky!_' I thought

In a second, with my free hand I clicked a button from my phone to make it ring.

"Oh sorry, I have to answer this!" I said as I pulled my phone from my pocket and moved away from Flippy

"Hello" I said

"_Flaky? Why'd you call?" _Giggles answered

"Nothing Gigs; it's just that I had to think fast before Flippy would make a move on me." I whispered

"_What did he do this time?_" She yelled

"He pulled me close to him, that's all." I said

"_Thank god for that speed dial & loud speaker button on your phone Flaky! Let's talk about this when you get home alright? Me & Cuddles are kind of on a date right now._" She chuckled sheepishly

"Oh! It's alright, you two have fun!" I said and dropped the call

I felt a hand tap my shoulder; I turned around to see Flippy. I hope he didn't hear the first few parts of the conversation.

"Hey uh, I'll head out first. I really need to take a shower" He chuckled

"Same here, Well… See you later!" I said

I waved goodbye and ran off back to my house. As soon as I got there, I ran straight to the bath room because I really can't stand the sticky & salty sweat all over me.

After the cold bath, I decided to throw a new look as well. I slipped into my white skinny jeans, black & white stripped tank top underneath a cherry red crop top. I slid on my knee length black boots and headed my way to the park.

'_What could go wrong?_' I asked myself

Oh great… What if he flips out? Honestly, I've grown sick and tired of killing me brutally and shit. After this, I won't meet out with Flippy anymore. Seriously, his PSTD should be cured by now since the last time I've heard about that topic from him was that he was taking medication pills for it.

I stopped by the tree Flippy had told me to wait. Surprisingly, he came down from the tree without me noticing.

"Boo!" He said

"Oh, I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically

"Oh you should be" He teased

"Wow… I feel so terrified…" I rolled my eyes

"I love your sarcasm, and uh… new outfit?" He said pointing at me from top to bottom

"Yeah, went shopping with Giggles & Petunia a few days ago." I said

"Nice, oh and guess what?" He said

"What?" I said looking puzzled at him

"So… I asked out Lammy yesterday! And she said yes!" he exclaimed

My playful smile turned into a small blank expression. But since I didn't want to let him see that expression, I pretended to be happy for him…

"That's great" I said

"I know, I mean after three years I gathered up the courage to ask her out!" He said

"Yeah…" I said

So here we go again, talking about Lammy. It's still the same thing whenever we meet. Time passed by when _6:08 p.m._ came, I'm starting to feel empty once again. Crap, after all I've been doing to get better today, nothing worked. I'm just really… tired of this…

"Whoa… It's late, the boogeyman might come out ya know." He grinned

"Oh shush it…" I rolled my eyes playfully

Suddenly, silence surrounded us. The park went dark but lit up by the lamp posts, crickets making noises and the stars shone brightly.

"You know… we can make this moment worth our time…" He said

'_Oh no… Not again…_' I thought

"Uhm… I-I-I…" I began to stutter

He cornered me to the tree. I felt myself shrink as he got closer, his strong arms wrapped around me, my hand resting up on his shoulder. I remember, I left my cell phone in the house, '_Crap_'.

"You're so fragile…" he whispered

My mouth slightly opens trying to say anything, but nothing ever came out. Instead I felt his lips on mine, I flinched a bit trying to push him away but he didn't even move a muscle.

'_Damn… why did I let it happen?_' I thought

What felt like an eternity later, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me, _eye to eye. _

"I… I have to go home… Giggles might be calling me by now." I mumbled

"Calling?" He said

"Oh… I left my phone back home. So she must be getting worried." I said

"Typical giggles…" he mumbled

I walked a few paces as I passed by him but he grabbed my hand.

"Can I walk you home then?" He said

"Uhm… sure…" I said

We walked out of the park with our hands intertwined, I can't get my hand off his since whenever I dropped hints that I want to let go, he just can't seem to pick up the hint. The rest of the way was silent.

"You know, you look very pretty…" he mumbled

"I'm not" I stammered

"Well, You're cute. Just give yourself that." He said

"Not even" I snickered

So we got to the front door of my house, I unlocked the door and got in. But I felt Flippy's strong arms around my back. His head rested on my right shoulder blade and planted a soft kiss on my right cheek.

"Good night Flaky" He whispered

"G-Goodnight…" I muttered

He let go of me, and waved goodbye as he closed the door. I fell onto my knees as I registered everything that has happened today.

"I don't want to be an option, not anymore…" I mumbled

I quickly got on my feet again, wiping off the tears that streamed down my face. I took a quick shower and slid on my night gown. I quickly took my phone from my cabinet and dialed Giggles & Petunia's number for a group conversation.

"_Flaky! Tell us what happened!" _Giggles said

"Well… we hung out today-"

"_With Flippy?" Petunia exclaimed_

"Yeah but-"

"_You both kissed didn't you?_" They said together

"Yes…"

"_Oh Flaky… Did you try to stop him?" Giggles said_

"Yes, I tried to push him away but he didn't even move! Also I forgot to bring my phone with me!" I cried out

"_You know, He isn't good for you… You're losing your cool." _Petunia said

"_Forget him Flaky, in the end… You'll be the one who'll get hurt when he chooses Lammy over you." _Giggles said

"I know…" I sobbed

"_Flaky… Just think about it more deeply & clearly… You'll see the light soon enough._" Giggles said

"Thank you Giggles, Petunia. I'll sleep this off… Goodnight gals…" I said

"_Night Flaky" _They said in unison

I dropped the call and placed the phone on the table. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything of what I should do. It's for my own good anyway. Another new day starts tomorrow.

* * *

_I really have to update quick, but I hope whatever I've been updating was worth it :D_

_-Kim :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour mes amis! I've always wanted to learn the lovely French language X3 So there! Thank you for the reviews, for following this story and for making this one of your favorites!_

_**The song used later is: Cinderella by Tata Young :D**_

_Now please enjoy Chapter 3!_

_-Kim :D xoxo_

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since I have avoided Flippy. But he has always left voice messages in my cell phone. Whenever he texts me, It's very rare for me to reply back. It's been very wonderful for me these past 2 weeks, I felt better than ever, I don't stutter anymore and mostly I've become a better person I was than before.

_**~Flashback about the past 2 weeks~**_

_I made jogging an everyday routine, so whenever Flippy joins me, I made it a habit to use my iPod Nano and earphones while I jogged making me ignore him. I couldn't hear him babble about stuff since I had placed the volume to 89%._

_Whenever I shop with Petunia & Giggles, I rarely often see Flippy & Lammy around the mall just hanging out, but I didn't care. He attempts to go near me, but thank god Petunia & Giggles pulls me away to see a store or get a drink. _

_One day I headed to Mole's music store to buy a grand piano since the old one couldn't be maintained anymore, so I had to buy a new one. So there goes Flippy playing the violin, oh sweet music! But the one playing wasn't sweet… He is bitter. _

"_We'll have the grand piano delivered tomorrow, Thank you Ms. Flaky." Mole said_

"_No problem, Uhm… May I try?" I said as I pointed to the piano_

"_Sure!" Mole said_

_So I sat there, and started playing 'Vanilla Twilight by Owl City'. The whole time, Flippy was right beside me, studying my expression which was blank as I played the song. And as soon as I was done, I left without another word. _

_I decided to take pop & lock classes with Splendid, Who knew I had talent in dancing! Well thank god for giving me this opportunity! In the class there was Splendid, Lifty, Shifty, and Splendont. They are very good at it, but I picked up pretty fast._

"_I like this new you, Flaky." Lifty said_

"_Yeah, Oh hey! We should really try jazz!" Shifty said_

"_Uhm… No thank you" I said_

"_Come on, man! Jazz doesn't suit us!" Splendont said_

"_Whatever!" Shifty did a playful punch on Splendont's arm_

"_Dude, there's… Flippy…" Splendid mumbled_

_I gasped; I quickly grabbed my things before he could reach to the door, and said my goodbyes. I accidentally bumped into Flippy, I said I was sorry and hurried my way out of here._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Trust me, lots happened those weeks. But some are pretty minor, so those were just the major stuff that happened. But really, Has Flippy been following me? Or is it just a huge coincidence that we kept bumping into one another?

"No matter what… This paranoia will never go away…" I mumbled

'_Tap, Tap' _

A sound from my window, I opened my curtains to see Flippy. I sighed deeply and opened my window. He was sitting on a strong branch of a tree, he looked… happy but slowly turned into a blank expression.

"Hi Flippy… What do you want?" I said

"Hey…Uh- I, Well… It's been awhile don't you think?" He said

"2 weeks, yeah. So?" I said

"Well, I-I miss you… We often bump into each other but never talk…" He said

I only replied with a nod. He let out a loud sigh and took a deep breath, he had moved closer making our faces apart just 3 inches away. His emerald green eyes burrowed into mine.

"Are you avoiding me Flaky?" he said

"I-… No…" I said

"Okay, Sorry… I'm just getting worried that I might lose you." He scratched his head and moved away

'_Oh yeah… Lose the girl you set as a replacement … how wonderful…_' I thought sarcastically

No, I'm not going to give into that again, not anymore. After all, evil managed to kill me 6 times these past 2 weeks, that's a new record. But all those kills were very much brutal as before.

"I've got work to do." I said

"What work?" he said

"House chores and other errands for today" I said

"I see… Well… See you…" he said

I quickly closed the window as he left. That was smooth. I heard my phone rang downstairs, I quickly ran downstairs, and I almost tripped but regained my balance back again.

"Hello"

"Hey Flaky, mind if I come over? With Giggles that is." Petunia said

"Oh sure!" I said

She dropped the call and just in a nick of time, the doorbell rang. I answered the door to see Petunia & Giggles fan girling. They swiftly pulled me in, closed the door shut and the three of us plopped on the couch.

"Flaky! Flaky! Flaky!" Giggles shrieked

"Yes! Yes! Yes?" I imitated Giggles fan-girling

"Don't imitate me!" giggles said

"Alright Gigs, Now tell me what are you two fan girling about?" I said

"Well, me & Cuddles will be celebrating our 2nd anniversary together! And were inviting everyone to come at the park for a short celebration!" Giggles cheered

"Aww… That's great Gigs! I'm so very happy for you two!" I hugged her

"Now, you better prepare, it'll be starting in 30 minutes. Be there alright?" Petunia said

"Sure, oh and no dress code?" I smiled at giggles

Giggles often set up silly dress codes which I usually don't like because it's Lolita fashion she sets up. She scratched her chin and her face lightened up.

"Just dresses, not the Lolita type, but the simple ones. I just think the Lolita thing is too much." She said

"Alright Gigs, I'll be there." I said

"Okay Flaky, we'll be heading out to prepare!" Petunia cheered

"See ya!" I said

They went out the door shrieking & fan-girling. I shook my head and chuckled because they looked very funny. So I headed upstairs, and slid on my simple blue dress (above the knee) with a brown belt around my waist. I took my brown heels; I tied my hair with a blue ribbon and headed to the park.

"Flaky! Wait up!" a voice called out

I looked around until I spotted Splendont heading towards my direction in super speed. He knocked us to the ground.

"Ouch… Eheh… Sorry Flaky" Splendont said

"N-no… It's alright Splendont." I said

"Here let me help you out" he said as he pulled me up

I got up and slowly balanced myself as these 2 inch heels might out balance me.

"Thank you Splendont, Shouldn't you be at the party by now?" I said

"Heh, I just came to fetch you." He said shyly and blushed

I smiled politely at Splendont at the sweet thought he'd do that for me. But no, I won't fall for anyone that easy again.

"Oh and I almost forgot, you'll be singing in the party." He added

"What?" I exclaimed

"That's what Giggles told us. Everybody's waiting." He said

"Alright then… for Giggles." I mumbled

"That's the spirit! Now, let's fly you there!" he said

"Wait! Wha-!"

He carried me bridal style and shot us up in the air! Honestly, I'm still scared of heights! But Splendont made sure it will be alright. So as we got there, we landed at the gate of the park.

"Come on you scaredy cat, we're 6 minutes late." He teased

"Ugh! Fine!" I said

As we got to the exact venue, Giggles bear hugged me. I looked around to see almost everyone in town attended the party.

"Wow… Almost everyone is here." I said

"Yeah, Mole & Lumpy couldn't attend. They died just this morning." She said

"Well… Too bad" I pouted playfully

"Alright Ms. Imitate-Giggles, You have to perform!" She said

Before I could protest, she pulled me to the back of the stage. She left me there as she went into the middle of the stage to announce that I'll perform.

"Alright, the long awaited performance you've all been waiting for!" Giggles said

'_Oh gosh…_' I thought

"Please give a round of applause for… Flaky!" she said

I went out, and walked to where Giggles was. She handed me over the microphone, I looked at the crowd and I saw Flippy looking interested. So as the beat started, I prepared myself.

_When I was just a little girl  
My momma used to tuck me into bed  
And she read me a story  
It always was about a Princess  
In distress and how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be_  
_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_[Chorus]_  
_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_  
_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White, waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_  
_Don't want to depend on no one else_  
_I'd rather rescue myself_

_Someday I'm gonna find someone_  
_Who wants my soul, heart and mind_  
_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_  
_Somebody who will understand_  
_I'm happy just the way I am_  
_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_(I will be)_  
_I will be there for him_  
_Just as strong as he will be there for me_  
_When I give myself then_  
_It has got to be an equal thing_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_  
_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White, waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_  
_Don't want to depend on no one else_  
_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay my own dragon_  
_I can dream my own dreams_  
_My knight in shining armor is me_  
_So I'm gonna set me free_

_(Like Cinderella_  
_Old dusty cellar)_  
_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_  
_I don't want to be like Snow White, waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and (save me x6)_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_  
_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White, waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_  
_Don't want to depend on no one else_

_"I'd rather rescue myself…" _I faded the last line, and as the rhythm died, everybody clapped loudly and some whistled.

Giggles came out clapping, I handed her the microphone and the claps of everyone faded.

"Thank you Flaky for that wonderful performance!" Giggles said

I curtsied my way out of the stage. The music started playing and everybody was enjoying the party, before I could get to Cuddles, A tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Flippy: wearing a green & black checkered polo shirt, black pants, and green converse, his dog tags hanging around his neck and of course his beret on his head.

"You were really great out there" he said

"Thank you" I said and smiled

"Oh and me & Lammy are hanging out tomorrow, want to come? Nothing would get better than spending time with the 2 girls I love." He said

'_That just hurts me Flippy…_' I thought

That just made me shatter into small pieces. No, not anymore, I won't go. So I pretended to smile.

"Sorry Flippy, I can't go." I said

"Too bad, well… are you enjoying the party?" he said

'_I WAS enjoying_' I thought

"Yeah, Uhm… I'll go to the food counter then." I said

"Sure" he said

I walked away from him. I've had enough of this, I'm sure you'd feel shattered too when you're in my position, to feel like you're not his priority. I'll just try to enjoy this night, and I figured it's going to be a long, long one.

* * *

_Really not sure if this was worth updating D: I totally sucked at this chapter =_= Well, in any way I hoped you guys loved it! I'll update soon enough! Thank you! Love you all!_

_-Kimmy :) xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I'm very dearly sorry for not replying quickly to your lovely reviews, it's just that my schedule is very hectic this week. Well, for you my dears! Thank you for the reviews! X3 I love you all very much! :* _

_-Kim :) xoxo_

* * *

The party was absolutely fun! We danced, we sang at the karaoke station until our throats were sore but luckily I didn't sing that much so my throat is really not that sore. Thank god Petunia & the rest took part on keeping me busy the whole time so that Flippy couldn't get near me. He almost flipped out though, but we managed to bring him back by splashing water on his face.

"Hey Flaky, mind if I walk you home?" Flippy said

"Well-Uh… I …-"

Splendont cut in as he had placed his right arm around me playfully.

"Sorry Flippy, but I promised her I'd take her home tonight." Splendont said

Flippy's expression turned blank and his left eye twitched. But he changed the expression quickly to a happy one.

"Sure! Be safe guys!" He waved goodbye

"You too" I said

As everything was clear, Splendont did a loud sigh.

"That was close, eh, Flaky?" he said

"I know, thank for the save." I said

"Any time… for you…" I heard him mutter

I glanced up at Splendont who was blushing; little did I know that I soon blushed as well. I just smiled at him and to my surprise we shot up in the air! While we were flying, my fear of heights suddenly disappeared and I felt happy… for that moment.

"Gee Flakes… you sure are different now…" He said as he put me down

"Is it bad?" I asked

"N-no! Well-I actually find you more attractive than ever." He said

"Thank you…" I muttered

"Eheh… No problem" he said

As I unlocked the door of my house, Splendont went in with me as well. He closed the door as I headed in the kitchen to get us some refreshments.

"Flaky, do you think…"

A pause.

"What…?" I said

As I got the drinks ready, I turned to see Splendont right behind me all this time. His face was cherry red and so was mine.

"Do you think I…? I have a chance with you?" he said

"Well… honestly…"

I stopped as I saw blood gushing from Splendont's mouth and fell to the stone cold floor. A piece of kryptonut was stabbed at his back, in a minute; a pool of blood had spread throughout the floor.

I gasped and sobbed at Splendont's cold & dead body. A shadow appeared, Flippy. No, he flipped out… it's evil. He was chuckling evilly, his eyes glowed with malice and his grin… that… that wicked grin…

"Oh darling, looks like he's out cold for a while… Now, what was your response going to be?" he said

I didn't answer. I was shaking fiercely with fear, I couldn't form any words. Slowly, I feel his cold bowie knife trace my neck. I observed the knife to have blood all over it, he was on a killing spree again. And I guess… I'm the last one.

"Leave m-me alone…" I muttered

"Why should I? Give me a damn good reason why!" he yelled

His cold neon green eyes pierced through me like a sword.

"You hurt me Flippy… That's all you ever do." I muttered

His face turned blank but his malicious grin stayed on his face. I quickly knocked the knife off his hands and made a run to the door, but he had blocked my way…

"Excuse me you little snitch! You're the one who's been hurting me." He hissed

"O-oh yeah? How?!" I shouted

He shook his head playfully and chuckled. Without guessing his next move, he pinned me to the wall, Hard. I winced in the pain of the impact but he forced me to face him right in the eyes.

"You think I didn't notice, huh? You think I'm as stupid as goody two shoes Flippy?! Well… you may have not noticed, but I always see you running away as you see me or at least when were near to one another." He said

Suddenly, a little feeling of guilt struck me. But wait, why is he turning the tables around? I'm the one who's as badly hurt as he is!

"You sick bastard…" I hissed lowly

His face turned puzzled as my face turned irritated.

"What are y-"

I slapped him hard across his left cheek leaving a slightly noticeable red mark. He stumbled backwards looking pissed than ever.

"Don't pretend that you don't know how you've been hurting me!" I yelled

"You're going to pay for that you-"

"Okay! Fine! Hurt me some more! Or better for you, kill me! I've had enough of this bull shit anyway!" I yelled louder this time

He paused just a meter away from where I'm standing, he withdrew his knife. I'm not going to give him the pleasure of killing me.

So with a kick, the knife went under the couch. He threw punches at me but I didn't bother, I managed to dodge a few but there were bruises on my shoulders, cheek and everywhere you'd imagine.

I did a under kick making him lie down on his back with a loud thud. I pinned him to the ground, I was straddling on his waist while my hands were holding his down.

"You think it was easy for me? Do you think it was easy for me to keep helping you out with Lammy even if it hurts me?! Huh?!" I yelled

I punched his right cheek.

"Do you think I'm not getting hurt every time you kill me?! Huh?!" I yelled

I punched his left cheek.

"Do you even know how…how h-hurt I' am!?" I shouted louder

I punched the right cheek. His face was dizzy but his eyes are still the eerie neon green ones. I grabbed the collar of his shirt for him to face me properly. My breathing went heavier.

"Do you know how I face every day by telling myself that one day… you'd choose me? Do you know that my friends are calling me stupid for letting you set me as an option?" I muttered

Streams of tear continued to flow down my face. His neon green eyes locked with my sore ruby ones. I got off him leaving him there at the floor, I stood on my ground.

He got up grunting and cursing under his breath. He looked damaged like a broken toy robot as he stood up.

"Flaky…" he muttered

He slowly got near me, but I stand on my ground. Unexpectedly, he hugged me, pushing us onto the couch. I was sitting on the couch as he was standing, but his upper body bending and his arms stretched to the wall.

"I'm… sorry…" he said weakly

The voice was Flippy's. I looked up at him; his eyes are emerald green once again. He looked weak and sore. In minutes of looking eye to eye, he collapsed on me. I pushed him off me gently and settled him on the couch, he was unconscious.

"I… I don't know if I can forgive you… yet…" I muttered

I left him there while I fixed up the house. And as I had showered and quickly dressed into my turtle neck- knee high night gown, I made my way back down stairs to see Flippy, still unconscious. I just couldn't leave him there, so I struggled to carry him gently upstairs into the guest room right next to my room.

"There…" I mumbled

I settled him onto the soft bed. Since it was a bit windy, I removed his combat boots for him to sleep comfortably. I sat right next to him; I studied him for a while. His face was bruised. I softly caressed his cheek with my hand feeling a bit sorry.

*_sigh_*

In a second, I left the room shutting the door. I called the ambulance to pick up Splendont's body; they had cleaned up the pool of blood from the floor too.

It's been a long, long day… I decided to sleep the whole thing off. But the thought of what me and Flippy encountered today, I hate to admit it… _Were both hurt._

* * *

_There! Bam! Pow! Chapter 4 done! Woo! I will be updating soon! _

_Until next time ^_^_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all! I'm in such a very, very good mood! So, might as well spend it by writing another chapter! X3 I'd like to thank you all for the adorable reviews, for making this your favorite and for following this story._

_Oh and after this story, I might be making another. ;) _

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_

* * *

My eyes blinked open slowly as they had adjusted to the light of a new day. I sleepily sat up and rubbed my eyes, I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my face. I prepared my clothes for the day and settled them on the bed, then I slipped in the shower door.

After a cold & relaxing bath, I quickly slipped into my skinny jeans, blue & red checkered polo shirt, and my knee-high black boots. I held back my hair with a black headband, I looked at the mirror to see the previous spots where I had earned a few bruises were gone.

"Were both hurt…" I muttered

I slowly walked to the guest room where Flippy had stayed or at least I've settled in. As I held the knob, I was having second thoughts on checking up on him. But I just took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob to open the door a bit to peak.

'_Thank god he's still asleep…_' I thought

I slid the door open enough for me to enter and gently, shut the door. With caution, I went closer to Flippy who was safely sound asleep. I sat on the right side of the bed; I studied his face with the bruises I gave him… I felt guilty about it.

"Hmm…" he mumbled in his sleep

He tossed his body but still remained in the same sleeping position as he was before. I guess he was having a nightmare. I meekly touched his right cheek, caressing his bruise. I saw his eyes opened up a bit, so I put my hand away from his cheek. But his hand grabbed it.

"Flaky…" he muttered

I gasped a bit as he had surprisingly grabbed my hand. His eyes were looking tired yet filled with anxiety. I couldn't find appropriate words to say, so I had just kept a blank expression. He sat up grunting as he sat up. He was weak for the moment.

"I-I… I'm sorry…" he whispered softly

I looked down trying to avoid eye contact. I heard him sigh and he lifted my chin up to face me. I miss those calm & gentle emerald green eyes of his. But I couldn't afford to forgive him.

"Flaky… please… I-I didn't know how bad I hurt you…" he said

I changed the subject since I really didn't want to go to that topic with him. Deep in my heart, I'm still shattered, angry and somehow confused.

"I'll make breakfast; patch yourself up in the bathroom… There's a medical kit there." I said

"Alright…" he mumbled

I stood up not even bothering to look back but I heard a loud thud. I turned around looking in sympathy to see him on the ground. Most probably, he had no strength to stand up properly, causing him to stumble down to the floor.

I quickly went near him to help him. For a second back there, I fought back tears just looking at him as he was on the cold, cold floor…

"Here, let me." I said gently

"N-no… I can do it…" he mumbled

I didn't mind his refusal for me to help, so I took his arm around my shoulder and helped him get up. I settled him back on the bed; he groaned & winced in pain.

"I'll just treat you then, but first I'll have to make lunch." I said

"I can handle myself, you don't need to-"

"Stay right there. Don't go anywhere. Just… J-just… rest." I stammered

He nodded as a reply. I turned around and walked out of the room. I went straight to the kitchen and made corn & carrot soup for me & him since I'm also starving from last night's events. I took a tray from the cabinet and settled 2 bowls of soup and 2 glasses of water & 2 spoons of course.

I went up in the room again and found him still lying there. He was just staring at the ceiling; either he was talking to evil or lost in deep thought. I settled the tray on the night table. With all his remaining strength, he had managed to sit up.

"You know, you didn't really have to-"

I placed the spoonful of soup right into his mouth.

"Just shush it and eat." I demanded gently

He took it out of his mouth and gave it back to me. So, I started feeding him for the next 5 minutes. He was silent, I guess he took the hint that I wasn't in the mood for talking. I took turns into feeding him then at the same time, I was eating on my own bowl.

"Lie back down; I'll be getting the kit."

I said as I took the tray away and settled it back on the kitchen sink. I sprinted rapidly to the bath room to gather a few supplies & medicine to treat Flippy. I went back in the room where he remained and settled the supplies right on the table.

"Sit back up please…" I said

I helped him sit up since he didn't really succeed to what I requested. I took off his beret and settled it on my lap. Something immediately caught my attention as I saw a red stain on the left side of his stomach.

'_He might flip once he sees the blood!_' I mentally yelled

"Don't look down." I stammered

"Huh?" he said confusingly

To his surprise, I grabbed the collar of his jacket and unbuttoned it quickly; I took it off him gently as I remembered he had bruises there too. I settled the jacket on my lap. He only had his black shirt on now, so without hesitation I helped him take it off.

A hot blush crept up my cheeks at the sight of him shirtless. He wasn't really that masculine, his body was just right for an eighteen year old. Not too hunky, not too skinny, he was just right.

"I don't remember stabbing you last night…" I mumbled

"Well, you kicked evil or me off and then knocked over a vase. He had tugged off a huge shard before he could block you." Flippy explained

"I see…-" I took a piece of cotton with alcohol

"Oh and this might sting a bit." I added

"Go ahead…" he mumbled

I had gently tapped the cotton to the wound, Flippy had winced and his body twitched to the sting of the alcohol. I took that as a hint to make it gentler. As soon as I was done, I placed a gauze around the wound.

"There" I said

"Thank you…" he said

"Don't mention it." I replied

I threw all the wasted supplies and took out a pain reliever pill from a small medicine container. Flippy had put on a new black shirt since I recalled he had left one here the last time he had visited.

"Here, take this. You'll feel better til then." I said as I gave him the pill

"Okay" he said

He took the pill in his mouth and swallowed it with water from the glass I left for him. I took the glass from him and settled it back on the table. He lay back down to let the pill kick in.

"Flaky, does Splendont have a chance with you?" he said

I looked at him in surprise of what he had asked. His emerald green eyes captured mine, burying deep into my ruby ones. I had to tell no lie.

"No, he doesn't…" I mumbled and looked away

For a minute, we went silent.

"Do I have a chance with you?" he said

I glanced back at him but my face went blank.

"I… I don't know…" I said

Another moment of silence surrounded us. He is making this difficult & uncomfortable for me. The room was getting dimmer. I glanced at the window to see that the sun was already setting.

'_The day passed by too fast…_' I thought

"Flaky…" he called out gently

"What?"

"Do you forgive me?" he said

I stood up. I can't forgive him that easily, not after all that had happened.

"No… I can't forgive you that easily…" I said

"I understand… I'm sorry…" he muttered

"I'll be in my room if you need me…" I marched off

I walked out of the room. I went straight in my room and locked the door. I lay down on the bed in exhaustion and stared in dead space. In minutes, I fell asleep.

_8:09 p.m._

I woke up sweating and panting from another horrible nightmare. It was about evil who had killed me yet again in my dreams. It was always about that. I got back on my feet and headed straight into the shower since I stink from the sweat and all.

I slipped into my red long sleeved, silky, knee-high night gown. I remembered I haven't made dinner, so I just made a simple chicken noodle for me & Flippy.

'_I wonder how long he will be able to recover… But I'll just have to bear with it._' I thought

Without any hesitation, I took the courage to enter his room again with a tray of food. His eyes wide open as he observed me top to bottom.

'_Oh damn! I forgot! I'm in my night gown!_' I mentally yelled

"It's very impolite to stare." I said

"Sorry… I just don't see you wearing that kind of outfit often…" he said

I nodded my head slowly in reply since I couldn't say anything about that.

"Open wide" I said softly

He did as he was told. Again, I took turns in feeding him and me. All the time, he was looking at me as if he was trying to read my mind. As we were done eating, I placed the tray & the food back to the kitchen and went back to his room.

"You need to take your medicine…" I informed

"Oh right!" he said

I pulled out another pill from the small medicine container and handed it over to him. He hogged it down with water and lay back down and yawned. He took my hand with his, he placed it on his left chest, and I felt his heart beating fast…

"Stay…" he muttered

"I can't… we won't fit." I lied

"Then I'll hold you close"

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" I said

My hand slipped away from his.

"Goodnight Flaky…" he said

"Goodnight…" I said

As I' am back in my room, I plopped down the bed. Too many things are confusing my mind lately… Maybe tomorrow will be better. I tossed and turned around for a comfortable position, but I just couldn't get a proper position.

'_What could be wrong now? I can't sleep…_' I thought

After minutes of tossing, turning and staring at dead space, my eyes got heavy. Finally I could get some sleep. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Another long chapter XD please forgive me for that. Well, I've dumped everything I could ever think of for a chapter, so I'll rest for a bit since I really don't feel well these past days._

_Anyway! Love you all! :* I will be updating soon!_

_-Kimmy-kun X3 xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeay! Classes are suspended once again! So I can work on my stories as long as I want :D _

_I'd like to thank: therosiesweetheart, Valiantfear, Ninakietnaki, 1jackskellington106 & stripesthetiger11. For your lovely reviews! :* Love you all!_

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_

* * *

I have a really, really messy bed hair. I stood in front of the mirror to tame my hair; flakes fell on the floor with each stroke of the hair brush on my hair. Sometimes I even wonder how I even got these flakes. Before I could enter the bathroom, my phone lit up.

'_Ring! Ring! Ring!_'

I picked my phone up from the bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"_Hey Flaky_" Splendont said

"Oh hi Splendont! I see you've already recovered!" I said

"_Yeah, I just got out today. Uhmm… say Flaky?_" he said

"Yeah?"

"_Mind if I drop by? I just missed you that's all…_" he said

"Oh sure! Be here in 15 minutes, I have to prepare." I said

"_Oh right, okay then. See ya!_" he said

"Bye" I said

He dropped the call. I quickly grabbed the towel and ran straight in the bathroom.

'_15 minutes! 15 minutes!_' I mentally yelled

After a cold shower, I slid into my jeans, red tank top under a slim fit white shirt. I put on my black boots then I held my hair back by a white head band. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked alright. My stomach rumbled.

"Oh… breakfast." I groaned

I went to the kitchen to cook pancakes for breakfast, and made coffee for me & Flippy. I placed all the food I prepared on the tray and carefully went up his room. With a free hand, I turned the knob and swung the door open gently. I saw Flippy still lying down and awake.

"Good morning, Flaky" he said

"Good morning, Flippy. Eat fast so you can take a shower, don't worry I'll put your clothes into the washing machine as you'll be taking a bath." I said

"Thank you, Uh so-"

'_Ding dong! Ding dong!' _

Flippy was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. I dropped the food by the table next to Flippy.

"Oh he's here, you can start eating." I said

"Who's here?" he said

Ignoring his question,

"Be right back!" I sprinted to the stairs

I quickly made my way down the stairs and as I got to the door, I dusted off my outfit and took a deep breath as I turned the knob.

"Hey Flaky!" Splendont said

"Hi Splendont!" I said

I shut the door as he came in. He stood in the center of the house and studied the place.

"The place is spotless as ever." He chuckled

"I make it a habit to clean the house every now and then when I have the time." I said

"Good for you" he patted my head

I fixed my hair since he ruffled the top of my head.

"You made pancakes?" he said

"Yeah, you want some?" I said

"Oh no thanks, I already ate." He said

He settled on the couch and sighed exhaustedly. Before I could sit down, I almost remembered I also have someone to attend to!

"Oh my god! I'll be right back." I said and sprinted upstairs

I entered the room Flippy stayed in; he has finished his pancakes & coffee.

"Oh good, you're done. Have you taken your pill?" I said

"Yes, oh and about my question earlier… who's here?" he said

"It's just Splendont, he is downstairs." I said

He didn't answer back, but he looked away leaving a sad expression on his face as he had turned away. I entered the bathroom and got the water running on the bath tub. The water is warm and soothing, I grabbed a towel for him to use and hung it behind the bathroom door.

"Flippy, the water-" I paused

I saw Flippy and Splendont on the same room looking at each other coldly. Soon enough, they turned their eyes on me.

"What is he doing here?" Splendont said

"Long story…" I mumbled

"Let's just say we had a rough fight, get it? You '_wanna-be-hero'_?" Flippy teased

"I'm a real hero than you! I'm not a _'wanna-be-hero'_ that's Splendid!" Splendont yelled

Before they could say anything else I went between them pointing a finger on their faces as a sign to shut up.

"Can't we just get along?" I said

I looked at Flippy then Splendont. I put both my hands down from their faces and rubbed my forehead.

'_This is going to be a long, long day…_' I thought

"Fine, we'll get along…" Splendont said

"I agree…" Flippy crossed his arms

"Good" I said

Splendont helped me out carrying Flippy to the bathroom. As soon as he was done undressing himself in the bathroom, Splendont helped me set them in a washing machine in the laundry room downstairs.

"So… Flaky… Uhm… I…" He stuttered

"What?" I said

"Do I… Do I really have a chance with you?" he moved closer

"I… I…"

"Just be honest… it's okay with me if you don't like me at all…" his hand moved to my cheek

"I really don't know…" I said

"Why?" he said

"I'm… I'm confused… that's all." I said

"I understand…" he moved away

But without thinking, I grabbed his hand before he could go away. He looked back at me but my head was down. I heard him sigh heavily and he pulled me in for an embrace.

"I know what you're going through…" he whispered

"How did you-"

"Giggles spilled the beans." He chuckled

"So typical of you Splendont…" I said

"I know, but whatever you chose will be fine with me, as long as you're happy… I'm happy." He said

I didn't say anything but I just buried my face on his chest. I couldn't really decide to choose between Flippy and Splendont. Flippy had hurt me a lot, but we've been through too many things since childhood to graduation.

"Flaky…" he mumbled

I looked up at him, his face was an inch away from mine, the tip of our noses touched and I felt his heart beat pick up its pace in a fast rhythm. Before he could make any move…

'_Ding!_'

The machine ringed as a sign that the clothes are already dried. Splendont sighed and let me go. I opened the hatch and took Flippy's clothes out of the dryer. Splendont put on a puppy dog face so that we can continue our moment a while ago.

"Oh don't give me that face!" I teased

"Agh! Fine!" he groaned

Before I could reach the door, he opened it for me. And as we got into Flippy's room, he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How did you get there when you can't even stand?" Splendont said

"There's this thing you call wall support." Flippy chuckled playfully

"Well, good. At least you can balance yourself by the support of the wall." I said

"I've been through a lot worse in the army and I've got myself into situations like this. But I think I'm liking this one better." He said

I handed Flippy over his clothes and he went back in the bathroom to change his clothes.

"Show-off…" Splendont hissed

"I heard that!" Flippy yelled from the bathroom

"I know! You were supposed to anyway!" Splendont teased

I playfully punched Splendont on the arm.

"You're such a bully…" I muttered

"I'm sweet most of the time." He pulled me close

His deep scarlet eyes looked deep into my ruby ones. With his left hand wrapped around my waist, he used his right hand to caress my cheek gently.

"I love you, Flaky… I really, really do…" he whispered

We heard a knocking noise at the bathroom; Flippy was leaning on the bathroom door. He had a sparkle of jealousy in his eyes.

"I love her too you know." Flippy said

Splendont pulled me away and turned to face Flippy.

'_Please don't fight… Please don't fight…_' I thought

"Hmm… let me see, you love Lammy and Flaky. And you've been setting your eyes on Lammy for a long time, but you & Flaky have been… oh I don't know… kissing, hugging or often sweet talk." Splendont said

"What's your point?" Flippy hissed

"My point is that your setting Flaky, as the replacement for what you can't have! You've been playing with her. Don't you think that's what your bruises all over you caused?" Splendont said

"How did you know that I had-"

"Beat him up like that?" Splendont continued

"Yes…" I muttered

"I just happen to hear everything and see everything when I was on the cold floor." Splendont said

"I-I didn't know I was hurting her like that!" Flippy stammered

"Well, now you do! Don't you think that's why she has changed? Or even wonder why she has been trying to avoid you?" Splendont yelled

"No. but hear this, during those 2 weeks. I found out Lammy has started dating Toothy. I gave up on her already! I tried to see where Flaky was, so that I could give her all my time!" Flippy yelled

"You had your chance!" Splendont said

"I can still win her!" Flippy said

"No you can't!" Splendont said

Before they could punch one another into oblivion, I went into their middle to stop them.

"Stop… please… enough…" I muttered

They put their hands down. Flippy collapsed on the floor; he kept grunting and wincing in pain. Splendont helped me lift him up back to the bed.

"You better rest…" I said gently

He sighed and glared angrily at Splendont. With my free hand, I made him turn to me instead. He smiled at me.

"Let's give him time to rest." Splendont said

"Fine, Take a nap. I'll wake you up by dinner." I said

"Alright…" he said

I let go of his cheek and we walked out of the room. Me & Splendont settled on the couch downstairs.

"You know…you didn't have to yell at him like that…" I said

"He deserves to hear whatever I wanted to say to him for a long time." He said

'_Maybe he did deserve it… Flippy & Splendont loves me… I love them both. What should I do?_' I sighed

"I think you need to start cooking dinner now, the sun is setting which means it's almost night time." Splendont said

"Oh right! Help me prepare dinner then!" I said

"Oh sure!" he exclaimed

Splendont had helped me make roasted chicken for tonight. We had fun while cooking since he often snuck up behind me and hug me from behind. After we've made dinner, he helped me carry the food to Flippy's room.

"Dinner is served!" Splendont said

"Alright! Let's eat already! I'm starving…" I said

"Fine little lady…" Splendont said

He ruffled my hair playfully. Flippy rolled his eyes because of jealousy but I tapped his head playfully so he can calm down.

After a very satisfying dinner, we brought down the plates and went back to Flippy's room. I sat beside Flippy and held his hand on mine.

"Gee guys… I should go ahead" Splendont said

"Aww… alright Splendont, see you next time." I said

"Sure, good night Flaky!" he said happily

Before I could turn away, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Good night Splendont…" I said dreamily

He nodded and flew in super speed. Wind passed by as he had left, now that's fast flying.

"He calls that a kiss?!" Flippy mocked

"Oh shush it…" I mumbled

He started mumbling low but I think I heard him say: _"I could've done that better."_

"Well, it's time for you to go to bed." I said

"I don't want to." He said

"You have to, it's good for you." I said

"Ohh… is that concern I hear?" he said

"Just an advice."

Our faces were getting closer by each phrase and short sentences.

"With a hint of worry." He chuckled

"Precaution" I said stiffly

His eyes studies mine and he looked at me sweetly.

"You still care for me… don't you?" he said

"I… I…" I stuttered

In a swift second, he placed his lips on mine. It's been a long time since we've actually kissed again, sadly… I missed this. He parted away and winced since he felt a singe of pain.

"I still care…" I muttered

"I know… it's obvious…" he smiled

I smiled back gently. I was giving in, I can't believe I was giving in.

"I need to sleep now… I better go back to my own r-"

"Stay with me. Just for this night. Stay. With. Me." He said

I looked away. But I couldn't refuse because deep down in my heart, I still love him. He is now giving his full heart & love to me, but I'm giving him one last chance to let him prove how much he's willing to be with me.

"Alright, just for this night." I said

"Lie beside me, it's very cold tonight." He said

I nodded and lay down right beside him. He had gently wrapped his arms all around me, I felt warm and safe around him for now.

"I told you its cold." He said

"I-I know…" I said

"Goodnight Flaky" he said

"Goodnight Flippy… sweet dreams…"I said

Before I fell into a blissful sleep, he lifted my chin up and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It didn't last long like it used to, but it was more than enough for me.

* * *

_Sorry for a quickened chapter! but i hope it was worth it :)_

_Until nest time my dears! love you all!_

_-Kim_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! The rain here has been pouring down since Sunday and continuous suspension of classes. So that gives me just the right amount of time to make a few chapters. I'm sorry if I made some chapters that are kind of quickened. I hope this one would be better. oh and dont miss out a few words here, every small detail counts ;)_

_**This is the last chapter of Options, BUT! There is an incoming sequel: "Chances" and I will be putting it up soon! Thank you for sticking around! **_

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_

* * *

_I can't see. Wherever I' am the surrounding is dark, not even a single light could be found. I've been moving my arms out to try to see if I'd bump into anything but it felt like nothing was there at all. _

"_Where am i?" I muttered_

"_Tsk, tsk" a voice said_

"_Who's there?" I said_

"_Oh Flaky~" a mocking low pitched tone called out_

"_Show yourself!" I demanded into the dark_

_My voice echoed in the dark. But I saw a spotlight flash out of nowhere which was just a few meters away. I cautiously approached the light with careful steps forward. _

"_Come closer~" it called out_

_The voice chuckled as I got closer and closer to the spotlight. _

"_Step in… come on…" it said _

_I did what I was told. I stepped in the bright spotlight; I kept turning in each corner to see if anyone was there at all. I heard a clang sound; I immediately looked up to see a cage falling out of nowhere._

'_Bam!'_

_I was trapped in a steel metal bar cage. I tried to shake the bars so I can get out, but it was no use, it was too strong for me to get out. _

"_Oh little girl… trapped in a cage... What are you to do now?..." it teased_

"_Show yourself you coward!" I yelled_

"_Coward? Oh my dear, you still can't figure out who I' am?" it said_

_I heard footsteps approach slowly. A mysterious figure came out; a pair of combat boots appeared out of the blue. I immediately knew who it was. _

"_You're very damn slow for an intelligent girl." He mocked_

"_You sick sadistic bastard! What do you want from me now?" I yelled_

_He chuckled maliciously as he put his right hand on under his chin rubbing it as if he was planning something devious. That malicious grin of his grew wider and wider as he came closer. _

"_Oh sweetie… I just want to have a… talk with you… privately." He cooed sadistically_

_I backed away from the bars and stayed in the center of the cage and looked away. I don't have time for fun & games of his. _

_Suddenly, the cage had disappeared and the whole surrounding became white. Nothing but color white. In a swift move, evil grabbed the collar of my shirt._

"_I just want you to know who & what you're dealing with!"_

"_I already know what I'm dealing with! I'm dealing with a psychopathic side of a war torn veteran!" I yelled_

_His eerie neon green eyes steadied and he had let go of my shirt, making me drop to the floor. I stood up trying not to show any hint of weakness. He was in a creepy & mysterious blank expression. _

'_I think I pissed him off…' I thought_

"_Now… for a small talk…" he withdrew his knife_

_In an instinct, I ran away. I don't care where I'm going or where I'm heading at. _

"_Flaky!" I recognize that voice_

_I stopped and turned around to see Flippy running towards me. It was those peaceful emerald green eyes not the sadistic neon green ones. _

"_Flippy!" I cried out_

_I ran into his arms. I was pulled into a warm & loving embrace. I felt something cold on my neck, I looked down, and it was his knife. I looked at Flippy into his eyes; it was those emerald green ones. He wasn't flipped out but how come did this happen?_

"_How?"_

_He quickly slashed deep into my left arm. I stumbled back and tried to retain my balance. Blood dripped down the deep cut, drips of crimson blood dropped onto the floor. I whimpered and winced in pain. _

_His eyes turned back into those piercing neon green ones. Evil is back in control._

"_I told you that you should know who & what you're dealing with… but you wouldn't listen." He said_

"_Get away from me!" I yelled_

"_No can do little girl. Now, did you know that Lammy isn't really dating Toothy?" he said_

"_N-no… stop saying lies!" I yelled_

"_It's not a lie!" he yelled_

"_No! You're lying! You're lying!" I said_

"_Shut the hell up and listen!" he slapped me _

_I fell onto the cold floor which was stained with my blood. His hand mark stayed across my cheek. Tears started to form down my face, I didn't know what hurts… either the hard slap or what evil had said. I bet he has more to say._

"_Did you know he didn't care you both weren't seeing each other those 2 weeks? He just kept on going after Lammy." He said_

"_Shut up…" I muttered_

"_Did you know that he kisses, hugs and talks to you every so sweetly, because he wanted to do that to Lammy? And not to you." He said_

"_Please… enough…" I muttered_

"_Oh and one last thing, Did you know that those years from pre-school to college, all those years of protecting you from bullies, being your best friend, and being there for you? He did it out of pity!" he yelled_

_I cried harder, it had been hard to catch my breath. Tears continued to stream down my face. It can't be true! Sure, I was a loser all those years but… I thought he was really there for me… _

'_He did it out of pity…' it echoed in my mind_

"_Now… die, die, die… my darling…" he sang maniacally _

_He withdrew his knife from his pocket. It glimmered showing its wonderful polished shine from the tip of the blade. I shivered in anxiety as he came close, face to face with me. The blade positioned on my left chest, right where the heart is. _

_I wanted him to end it. Right here, right now. But he leaned to my ear._

"_He doesn't love you…" he whispered_

_That did the trick. I'm shattered. I felt the cold knife plunge deep in my heart. He shoved the knife all the way in, crushing my heart. He had twisted it to the left in me. Then, he had pulled it out. Blood had dripped out of my body, staining my whole shirt. _

_I was still alive for only a few minutes. I was lying down on the floor, staring up at that psychotic bastard. My eyes blinked open & close as I slowly drifted off._

I immediately sat up; I was sweating all over my body. My eyes were wide & alert as I scanned the room. I heard a groan beside me; I looked to my right to see Flippy sitting up.

I wanted to slap him across his face. But instead, I immediately stood up and sprinted back in my room. I had quickly shut the door and locked it. I took a deep breath in & out to catch my breath.

"It was all a lie…" I muttered

'_Come on Flaky… get a hold of yourself…_' I thought

With a broken, no, shattered heart, I went in the bathroom for a bath. The warm water soothed my body; I thought I'd lost my sanity back there.

After a warm bath, I slid into my skinny jeans, red tank top under a black bolero. I held my hair back by a black head band and put on my regular black boots.

'_Knock, knock_'

Someone was knocking on my bedroom door. As my hand was on the knob, I was thinking of who it was. Maybe it's Flippy who has already recovered. So with no other hesitations, I opened the door.

"Flaky…" Splendont said

He immediately hugged me tight. I steadily stood there under his embrace.

"What happened? I'm sorry I just happen to see you storm out of Flippy's room like that." He said

"My dream… that… that liar…" I sobbed

"What dream? Who's the liar?" he said

"Look into my dream… you have that kind of vision or power of some sort… it's too horrible for me to tell…" I mumbled

"Alright… Flaky… look in my eyes… concentrate on them… okay?" he said

"Fine…" I muttered

He cupped my cheeks and stared deep into my eyes. His eyes were studying the events through my eyes, he started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god…" he had muttered

Soon enough, tears formed down my eyes. He had let go of me, and pulled me close for a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…" he said

"It's ok…" I muttered

I pulled away from his embrace and wiped off my tears. He tried going near me but I just stopped him.

"I'm going to check on Flippy…" he said

I nodded and stayed on the edge of my bed. Splendont had left and shut the door. I had positioned myself in a fetus position on the bed and tried to think things over.

_**~3 hours later~**_

I heard a knock on the door. It's probably Splendont again to tell me how Flippy is doing. As I still remained in my position, I was too comfortable in my position to answer the door.

"It's open." I said

Splendont opened the door slowly with a friendly smile on his face. He swung the door fully open revealing a recovered Flippy standing right beside him.

"I'll leave you two for a while, Splendid told me he needed help somewhere in South Carolina." Splendont said

"Oh okay, you two stay safe alright." I said

"Sure thing!" he cheered

In a second, he had zoomed out of the room and wind followed him as he had exited through the window. A cold breeze entered the room, so I closed the window. I forgot that Flippy was still standing in my room. My smile went away…

"So… uh… how's your day so far?" he said

"It's great…" I said

"Well… do you want to hang out?" he said

"I'm not in the mood." I said

"How come?" he asked

I turned away and shifted into a different lying position. Unexpectedly, he had wrapped his arms around me. I had struggled to get free but his strength was stronger compared to mine.

"Stop struggling…" he mumbled

I had stopped until he had pinned my arms on my left then the right. His emerald green eyes looked into mine and he had smiled sweetly. In a swift move, he placed his lips softly on mine.

He had pulled away leaving a bridge of saliva connected from our mouths. I wiped my mouth quickly and sat up.

'_He doesn't love you…_' it echoed in my mind

I rubbed my head from what sort of things had occurred today. Flippy wrapped his arm on me but I had slapped his hand away. I remember him, Flippy, the good one, slashed my arm in my dream.

"Flaky? What's wrong with you?" he said

I had shook my head as a no. I felt myself getting heavier and heavier once more. Only one word had circled my mind all day… "_Lie_".

"Please leave…" I muttered under my breath

"What?" he said

"Please… leave…" I said

"Why?" he said

He touched my hand but I had slapped it away.

"Please… just… leave…" I choked as I held back tears

I stood up and looked away from his gaze. He had come closer but I had tried not to look at him. Tears started to stream down my face but I stood strong.

"Flaky… please-"

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He said

I jerked my head away. I shifted into another direction and turned my back on him. Soon enough, I heard the door shut. I turned around to see him out of sight. I looked out from my window to see him leave. He stood there on the side walk, it was dark already.

He slowly turned his head around. My eyes wide in shock and more tears streamed down my face, I saw that sick bastard. Those eerie neon green eyes stared through my window, that malicious smile turned into a smirk.

He had turned away and walked away. As he was out of sight, I had heard him say: "_He doesn't love you, it was all a lie, and everything was a lie._"

I had fallen purposely on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and cried on it. I had heard a tap on my window to see Splendont floating outside. I had opened it and let him in, and then I had shut the window.

"Flaky… are you alright?" he said

"I'll be fine…" I muttered

"I didn't know Flippy had done all those things… and this is why I dislike that psycho for a long time." He said

"I just realized how… how everything during our childhood to graduation… was all a lie…" I sobbed

Splendont settled me on my bed, I was sitting up and he had his arms wrapped around me. What seemed like an eternity later, I had stopped crying and tried to find comfort for just a while.

"I even thought he did love me… I thought he had given up on Lammy… I-I…"

"Hush now… Just forget about it… That's what evil does… Kill… killing us all physically and even mentally…" he said

"I… I just can't believe it…" I mumbled "I want some time alone…"

"Really? You sure?" he said

"Yes… I'll be alright. I'll just call your name then you'd be here in a second." I forced a smile

"Good, you take a good night's sleep, Flaky." He said

"You too" I said

He quickly planted a soft kiss on my lips then quickly pulled away. He lifted my chin up then winked at me. Before I knew it, he flew in super speed out of here.

I looked out my window and admired the stars. For all these years, I even thought I had a real friend, someone who stood by me every day in my life. But it all turned out just one big, big lie. A spark out of nowhere appeared from a house just 2 houses away.

I peeked out closer to see 2 neon green orbs from a dark room of the window. I shut the window close and huddled up my pink curtains. As I turned away I said:

"_Out of my life… for good."_ I muttered

* * *

_Oh... it had to end D: But hey! i'm up for a sequel after this ;) Thank you for all the reviews! i wish to hear from all of you on the sequel!_

**_Stay tuned for "Chances"! a sequel to 'Options' :D Love you all! :*_**

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_


End file.
